Home: Dance of the Cherry Blossoms
by clearsunrise
Summary: She had not shed a tear in the presence of another person in her entire life. She was raised to be stoic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Okay so I wrote this oneshot for Empyreal Maiden's birthday. (She's a really great writer if you guys haven't read her stories yet). It happens to be another Maiko oneshot because that is her ship of choice. Before you guys read, I should tell you that Mai's name in Japanese means dance and in Vietnamese it means cherry blossom. You might need this info to understand some of the symbolism. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot. I've got three more to type up...then I'll get my rear moving on that next chapter. Happy Thanksgiving...or for some people have a great week.

Home: Dance of the Cherry Blossoms

----------------------------------------------------------

She had not shed a tear in the presence of another person in her entire life. She was raised to be stoic. To not show emotion. Because of this she kept it all inside, bottled up and just waiting to explode. She had come close to her breaking point when he had left. Left her behind to find himself. That selfish, idiotic boy. She couldn't understand why he couldn't see that no amount of traveling the world could help someone find themself.

Mai had looked out the window in her room every morning since Zuko had left her. He had said that he needed to find himself. She had wanted to scream and cry and claw to convince him to stay, but all she could say was, "Well, when you're done searching, return to me. Maybe I'll still be here."

Her usual dry sarcasm filled voice had shown through. She had wanted to plead with him. Tell him she wanted him here with her.

But she knew he had to leave. It would be the only way he could realize he was already whole. He didn't need soul-searching. He just needed to admit to himself who he really was. His mother's son. The kind boy who had saved her from a flaming apple, and it was that person that made her heart sing. He hoped he would realize that soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been traveling for what seemed like an eternity. Searching for an answer. He seemed no closer to said answer than he had been when he left.

He had traveled through cities, towns, villages. Still he could not find peace. Could not discover who he was meant to be, who he wanted to be.

Zuko had decided to take a break near a lake, the sun reflecting off the water, birds chirping in the air. The most beautiful sight to him, however, were the blooming cherry blossoms that surrounded it. The pink flowers covering the branches. Some failing to the ground like rain.

Hearing a shuffling of feet behind him, Zuko swung around falling into a fighting stance.

His eyes focused on a short man. Startled, the man had fallen to the ground on his rear, the straps of his pack hanging off his shoulders. His dark hair falling in his face and his brown eyes filled with fear behind his glasses.

Seeing no threat, Zuko hurried over to the frightened older man and apologized profusely as he helped him to his feet. While the man, realizing he wasn't going to be attacked, waved his apology aside.

"It's okay," he said, his voice soft and kind, "I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

Still slightly ashamed, Zuko nodded.

"So," the man said, "Where are you heading? You don't seem to be the type who likes to be alone."

Zuko glanced away, and said, "I'm searching for answers."

Tilting his head slightly, he studied the young teen in front of him. Not too long ago, he had set out to find his own answers, only to find something very important. Maybe his knowledge would help the lost boy.

"I don't think you'll find your answers out here," he said, as the teen turned towards him, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can only find your kind of answers in one place."

Zuko, with a skeptical look in his eyes, said, "And where's that?"

"With the person who makes you feel like you're home whenever you think about them."

Confused, Zuko asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, the man said, "You'll figure it out for yourself soon enough," Straightening his pack, he said, "Now, I must be off."

Blinking once in surprise, Zuko asked, "Where are you going?"

Turning back, the man grinned brightly, his eyes sparkling in happiness, as he said, "Home."

Watching him go, Zuko thought about the man's advice. Looking back to the cherry blossom trees, he watched as the wind caused them to dance through the air. Slowly, it dawned on him. There was only one person who felt like home to him, and he knew she would accept him for who he was...well, he hoped she would anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mai had been sitting on the windowsill all morning. Her head rested against the glass of the window pane. She hadn't slept a wink the night before. She had a feeling in her heart that something was going to happen today. Good or bad, she didn't know, but she knew it would be something important, something big. So, she had been looking out as far as her view would allow.

Growing restless, she decided to take her vigil outdoors, the worrying grating at her nerves.

She moved from her window and moved slowly downstairs. Deep in thought, she didn't notice the people around her or where her feet were taking her. She just continued to walk.

Before long, she felt a warm breeze on her face as she reached the door, which had been opened for her. Still not looking up, she made her way downstairs. Because of this, she wasn't prepared for when she collided with a wall that felt surprisingly soft. The wall also seemed to have hands and arms as it used them to stop her from falling.

The wall released her when she was steady. Regaining her bearings, she looked up to thank the wall, when her eyes met with two familiar amber ones, filled with amusement.

Shock was her first response, when she got over this, it was slight anger. Going through a myriad of emotions, Mai stared at the familiar eyes, marred by a scar surrounding the left one, as her eyes filled with tears, and she fought against them falling.

"I'm home," he whispered, his voice almost as soft as a gentle breeze to her ears.

Hiding her happiness, she said, "I'm sure the Fire Nation is glad of your return."

Shaking his head, Zuko responded, "That's not the home I meant."

Searching his eyes as they shone with new light, Mai understood. Slowly, for the first time in her life, tears fell from her eyes, with an audience to view it. He was finally home...with her.


End file.
